


Wie man einen Prinzen liebt

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drama, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, King - Freeform, M/M, NokuPoru, Promptis - Freeform, Yaoi, prince - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: Erst durch Cidney realisiert Prompto, was er für Noctis empfindet. Doch die beiden sind vom Schicksal nun einmal einfach nicht füreinander bestimmt. Und weil Prompto weiß, dass Noctis niemals ihm gehören wird, ist alles was er sich von ihm wünscht eine einzige gemeinsame Nacht...[NoctisXPrompto, Yaoi, Drama, Romanze]





	Wie man einen Prinzen liebt

_POV: Prompto_

 

 

"Tya, tut mir leid Prompto, aber die ist wohl hinüber."

 

"Waaaas?"

 

Völlig entrüstet ließ ich den Kopf auf die Tischplatte vor mir knallen und warf einem Blick zu Ignis, der kopfschüttelnd meine kaputte Kamera begutachtete, diese anschließend auf den Tisch stellte und sich in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte.

 

Auch das noch. Da hat dieses dämliche Monster bei meinem letzten Kampf ausgerechnet meine geliebte Kamera erwischt. Ich meine, hallo? Meine Kamera! Ich hänge an ihr. Das macht mich grad völlig fertig. Und um dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen, als wäre der Umstand der Zerstörung schon alleine nicht schlimm genug, sind vermutlich auch noch die ganzen schönen Fotos die ich während unserer bisherigen Reise gemacht habe, auch noch rettungslos verloren. So ein Scheiß, echt mal jetzt.

"Nun, so genau kenne ich mich mit Kameras leider auch nicht aus. Aber wieso nutzt du nicht die Gelegenheit, dass wir ohnehin gerade in Hammerhead sind und fragst Cidney um Rat? Vielleicht kann sie dir ja helfen. Ist zwar kein Auto, aber hat ja auch was mit Technik zu tun."

 

Bei der Erwähnung der Blondine, hob sich meine Stimmung sofort wieder und ich sprang augenblicklich voller Enthusiasmus auf, warf dabei meinen Stuhl mit um, schnappte mir meine demolierte Kamera und stürmte aus dem Wohnwagen, in dem ich mit meinen Gefährten die letzte Nacht verbracht habe.

 

Ignis' Idee war grandios! Wieso bin ich da nicht selbst drauf gekommen? Ich meine, selbst wenn sie mir nicht helfen kann, so habe ich doch wenigstens einen Grund zu ihr zu gehen, mit ihr zu sprechen und sie vielleicht mal zum Essen nach Lestallum einzuladen. Ein Date mit Cids Enkelin, würde mich auch glatt über meine kaputte Kamera hinweg trösten.

 

Ignis Seufzen aufgrund meiner übertriebenen Reaktion als ich so hastig aufgesprungen bin, ignorierte ich einfach und war bereits voller Vorfreude in Cids Werkstatt auf das heimliche Objekt meiner Begierde zugestürmt, blieb dann jedoch unmittelbar vor ihr stehen und kratzte mich verlegen am Hinterkopf, als sie mich mit einem Lächeln fragend musterte.

 

"Ähm...meine Kamera ist kaputt. Könntest du vielleicht einen Blick drauf werfen?"

Ich bin fast selbst erstaunt, wie unsicher und nervös ich immer vor der Blondine werde, so ganz anders, als es meine sonstige Art ist. Und das nur, weil ich sie toll finde. Man, Frauen können einen Mann schon ganz schön dämlich da stehen lassen.

 

Cidney ließ ihren Blick zu der Kamera in meinen Händen wandern, die ich ihr entgegen hielt, nahm sie mir ab und musterte sie nachdenklich.

 

"Hm...das sieht wirklich übel aus.", meinte sie dann und sofort schwand meine kurzzeitig entfachte Hoffnung wieder.

Na toll. So viel dazu.

 

"Aber ich denke, ich könnte es hinkriegen. Wenn du mir das nötige Ersatzteil aus Langwithe besorgst."

Und Schwupps, war die Hoffnung wieder da.

"Klar, mach ich. Aber ich habe keine Lust da alleine hinzugehen. Ich frage mich, ob Noct mitkommt.", dachte ich laut und erntete ein belustigtes Lachen von Cidney, woraufhin ich sie verwirrt ansah, mir schließlich aber nichts weiter dabei dachte und stattdessen auf was anderes zu Sprechen kam.

Zugegeben, ich musste meinen gesamten Mut zusammen kratzen, aber ich wollte sie das nun schon so lange fragen, wird endlich Zeit meine Gedanken auch in die Tat umzusetzen.

 

"Du sag mal...wenn die Sache mit der Kamera dann geklärt ist...hast du vielleicht Lust mal mit mir auszugehen?", fragte ich sie schließlich direkt und zwang mich dazu, nicht gleich wieder auf den Boden zu starren.

 

"Ich denke, dass das keine gute Idee ist.", antwortete die Mechanikerin letztlich und ich sah sie voller Enttäuschung an.

"Was? Aber warum denn nicht?"

"Seien wir mal ehrlich Prompto. Du bist süß, aber nicht mein Typ. Und zudem denke ich, dass du eigentlich jemand anderen magst."

Nicht ihr Typ? Ist das ihr Ernst?

Mann, ist das vielleicht niederschmetternd. Ehrlich, es war hart so abgewiesen zu werden.

 

Erst nach einer Weile kam auch der Rest ihrer Worte in meinem Kopf an, sorgte jedoch nur für reichlich Verwirrung.

"Jemand anderen? Wen meinst du?"

Wen soll ich bitte mögen, wenn ich es nicht einmal selbst weiß?

"Ach komm schon, Prompto. Denk doch mal nach. Da gibt es so einen gewissen Prinzen der es dir vermutlich mehr angetan hast, als du es dir selbst eingestehen willst."

 

Prinzen...Noctis?

 

"Ähm klar mag ich ihn. Er ist mein Freund."

"Dummkopf. Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht das meine. Du magst ihn mehr als nur einen Freund."

Oder mit anderen Worten, ich steh auf ihn. Zumindest laut Cidney. Aber meint sie das jetzt wirklich ernst? Ich soll auf Noctis stehen? Auf Noctis?! Wie kommt sie denn bitte auf die dumme Idee? Das versteh ich jetzt nicht. Wann habe ich bitte den Anschein erweckt, ich würde was für den lucischen Prinzen empfinden? Echt, ich weiß nicht, was sie sich da bitte hinein interpretiert. Das ist doch völlig absurd. Noct ist ein Kerl. Und ich stehe auf Frauen. Auf sie und auf Aranea. Und ganz bestimmt nicht auf Noctis. Auch wenn er zugegeben wirklich gut aussieht und ich wirklich gerne bei ihm bin und ja scheiße, beim Zelten am liebsten neben ihm schlafe (aber nur weil Gladiolus schnarcht und ich somit kein Auge zu bekomme) und mich ab und zu auch mal ganz gern an ihn heran kuschele (nur weil mir sonst kalt ist) und ich irgendwo auch seinen einzigartigen Duft mag, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich was von ihm will.

Bestimmt nicht...oder? Das kann einfach nicht sein.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

"Meinst du das Teil hier?", fragte Noctis und deutete mit dem Finger tatsächlich auf das benötigte Ersatzteil für meine Kamera, das fein säuberlich in einem metallenen Regal in dem kleinen Laden von Langwithe lag.

So schwer war es natürlich nicht zu finden, ich hatte es ihm auf dem Weg hierher auch genauer beschrieben, trotzdem erstaunte es mich, dass er auf Anhieb das benötigte Ersatzteil erblickt hat, obwohl er sich ja eigentlich mit so was nicht wirklich auskennt.

 

Ich bin froh, dass Noctis sofort damit einverstanden war, mich zu begleiten. Ich hatte nämlich so was von überhaupt keinen Bock, alleine her zu kommen. Dabei kam er eben erst von einem Jagdauftrag mit Gladiolus zurück, während ich mit Ignis allein im Wohnwagen geblieben war.

Es wäre also durchaus nachvollziehbar gewesen, wenn er sich lieber ausgeruht hätte.

Aber er ist mitgekommen. Und das machte mich froh. Vermutlich sogar mehr als es sollte.

 

Als Noctis nach dem Teil griff und dabei zufällig meinen Unterarm strich, spielte ich ganz kurz sogar mit dem Gedanken, ob Cidney vielleicht recht hatte und ich tatsächlich mehr für den Dunkelhaarigen empfand, als ich es mir selbst eingestehen wollte. Womöglich maß ich dem allen aber auch einfach zu viel Bedeutung bei, aber die Gänsehaut die sich aufgrund der sachten, zufälligen Berührung auf meinem Körper ausbreitete, kam ja nicht von irgendwoher. Es musste also schon etwas bedeuten, wenn mich die Nähe des Prinzen der direkt neben mir stand, plötzlich so unheimlich nervös und unsicher machte.

Wieso hat sie das früher nie getan? Oder hat sie es vielleicht doch und ich habe es nur nicht gemerkt? Weil ich es wahrscheinlich gar nicht merken wollte. Ich meine, hallo? Wir reden hier von dem lucischen Prinzen, bald König. Zudem auch noch Verlobten Lunafreyas.

Es ist aussichtslos, dass er meine Gefühle jemals erwidern würde. Nicht, dass ich welche hätte. Denke ich jedenfalls.

Aber selbst wenn, wäre eine Beziehung oder was auch immer sich daraus nun entwickeln würde, wohl ziemlich aussichtlos.

 

"Alles okay?", riss mich Noctis' Stimme dann plötzlich aus den Gedanken, als er scheinbar bemerkte, dass ich geistig wohl gerade nicht ganz anwesend war und nur teilnahmslos die ganze Zeit auf das Teil in seiner Hand gestarrt hatte.

 

"Klar.", meinte ich grinsend und zeigte wie immer nicht, was wirklich in mir vor ging, spielte meine Probleme einfach herunter.

So, wie ich es immer tat, wie es eben einfach meine Art war.

 

Noctis schien jedoch diesmal nicht wirklich überzeugt, entschloss sich dann aber scheinbar dazu, es erstmal dabei zu belassen. Oder das Thema zumindest nicht hier auszudiskutieren.

 

Also steuerte er letztlich den Verkäufer an, bezahlte einfach ungefragt.

Nun ja gut, wir vier schmissen unser verdientes Geld ohnehin alle zusammen, da gab es kein "deins" oder "meins". Wir hatten ehrlich gesagt auch wirklich wichtigere Probleme, als uns um so etwas Banales wie Geld zu streiten.

 

Und als der Prinz merkte, dass ich schon wieder in meine Gedanken abzudriften drohte, griff er schließlich nach meinem Handgelenk und zog mich bestimmt mit sich nach draußen.

Die Stelle die er berührte, brannte regelrecht und ich schluckte trocken, versuchte nicht allzu sehr auf seine Hand zu starren, die mein Handgelenk so fest umgriff. Dabei dachte sich der Prinz dabei vermutlich noch nicht etwas. Natürlich nicht. Ist ja schließlich wirklich nichts besonderes. Und ich bin auch nur so durcheinander, weil Cidney behauptet hat, ich würde ihn mögen. Mehr als nur freundschaftlich. Und obwohl ich nicht wirklich daran glaubte, ließen mir diese Worte einfach keine Ruhe. Und ich hasste mich kurz selbst dafür, als Noctis draußen mit mir stehen blieb und mich fragend und besorgt musterte, mir dabei eindeutig viel zu nah war und mein Blick wirklich eher zufällig auf seinen Lippen hängen blieb, mich tatsächlich bei dem Gedanken zu erwischen, eben diese Lippen gerne auf meinen spüren zu wollen. Und ich verstand es selbst nicht. Aber das plötzliche Verlangen war da und es musste ja einfach irgend eine Bedeutung haben. Man will schließlich niemandem küssen, den man nicht mag.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Der Abend war herein gebrochen, die Sonne hatte dem Mond Platz gemacht und die Dunkelheit ist über Eos herein gebrochen.

 

Meine Kamera hatte ich bei Cidney gelassen, sie würde eine Weile brauchen, um sie wieder funktionstüchtig zu machen.

In der Zwischenzeit, hat uns Takka um eine Besorgung gebeten und wir haben uns nicht weit von Hammerhead auf einem Refugium zum Zelten niedergelassen.

 

Und während Ignis wie gewohnt mit der Essenszubereitung zu Gange war und Gladiolus fein säuberlich sein Schwert polierte, hatte sich Noctis in die Ecke gesetzt und dämmerte bereits vor sich hin, während ich nur wie ein Idiot ein Stück weit von ihm entfernt saß, ihn permanent anstarrte und mir fieberhaft überlegte, ob ich denn nun etwas für ihn empfand oder nicht. Und es war wirklich alles andere als einfach, eine gescheite und vor allem ehrliche Antwort darauf zu finden.

 

Erst jetzt, wo mich Cidney darauf angesprochen hat, erwischte ich mich immer öfter dabei mir vorzustellen, wie es wohl wäre, wenn Noctis und ich uns tatsächlich näher kommen würden. Und es erschreckte mich selbst, dass mir die Vorstellung wirklich gefiel. Er ist zwar kein Mädchen, aber irgendwie war mir das sogar relativ egal.

 

Ich glaube, die Mechanikerin hatte wirklich recht. Ich mochte Noctis. Denn er ging mir plötzlich nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, seine Nähe machte mich nervös und brachte mein Herz wie wild zum klopfen. Aber wieso habe ich es denn früher nie bemerkt? Habe ich mir wirklich so lange selbst was vorgelogen? Dabei ist das sonst gar nicht meine Art.

 

Ich mochte Noctis. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob das was ich fühle schon Liebe ist. Aber irgendwas fühlte ich, da war ich mir mittlerweile sicher.

 

Ein Seufzen verließ meine Kehle und ich erhob mich aus meiner sitzenden Position, wollte mir ein wenig die Beine vertreten und den Kopf frei bekommen.

Gladiolus, der fragend meinen Namen rief, wurde einfach von mir ignoriert.

Ich meinte es nicht böse, wirklich nicht. Ich hatte nur gerade wirklich überhaupt keinen Nerv dazu, ihm jetzt genaueres erklären zu müssen.

 

Mein Weg führte mich an einen kleinen See, nicht sehr weit und ich blickte nachdenklich in das Wasser, sah es an, als könnte es mir bei meinem Problem helfen. Natürlich konnte es das nicht. Leider. Es konnte nur weiterhin stumm mein Spiegelbild reflektieren.

 

 

"Prompto?"

Ich zuckte heftig zusammen, als die mir nur allzu bekannte Stimme hinter mir ertönte und drehte mich hastig um, starrte Noctis verwirrt an.

Was macht er hier?

 

"Bedrückt dich was?", fragte er schließlich besorgt und legte leicht den Kopf schief, sah mich aus diesen verflucht schönen Augen an.

Wieso ist mir vorher nie aufgefallen, was für schöne Augen er hatte?

 

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?", stellte ich stattdessen nur eine Gegenfrage und versuchte unbeschwert zu klingen.

Es misslang mir offenbar.

 

"Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so komisch, redest auch kaum. Das passt überhaupt nicht zu dir."

"Ach, mir geht's heute einfach nicht so gut. Das ist alles."

"Prompto. Du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kannst."

"Ja, aber nicht über so was."

"Klar. Über alles."

Ich lachte bitter auf, denn er hatte ja keine Ahnung. Aber wie sollte er auch? Ich habe es bis vor kurzem ja selbst nicht gewusst. Nicht geahnt, dass da eigentlich diese Bedürfnisse in mir schlummerten. Dass ich jetzt gerne seine Wärme spüren wollte, dass ich mich gerne in seine Arme werfen wollte und ja, eigentlich sogar noch ganz andere, weitaus verruchtere Dinge mit ihm machen wollte. Das ist doch nicht normal!

 

"Komm schon, spuck's schon aus. So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein.", beharrte Noctis dann weiterhin und ich seufzte leise.

 

"Bist du eigentlich glücklich über deine Verlobung?"

"Was soll die Frage jetzt?"

Das frage ich mich selbst auch. Klar ist er glücklich. Er und Luna haben etwas Besonderes miteinander, etwas dass ich mit meinen plötzlich entfachten niederen Bedürfnissen nicht einfach kaputt machen darf. Es wäre besser, ich würde schweigen. So viel besser.

Aber einmal, wenigstens nur dieses eine einzige Mal in meinem Leben, möchte ich ihn küssen, von seinen Lippen schmecken und wissen, wie es ist. Nur dieses eine Mal und dann nie wieder. Damit würde ich mich schon zufrieden geben.

Doch wie egoistisch ist dieser Wunsch von mir, weiß ich doch, dass sein Herz ohnehin niemals mir gehören wird.

 

Trotz allem, trat ich letztlich näher auf Noctis zu, langsam und unsicher, blieb schließlich vor ihm stehen und krallte meine Finger in seine schwarze Jacke, vergrub mein Gesicht in dem Stoff seines Shirts.

 

"Prompto?"

Noctis' Stimme klang verwirrt, holprig und überfordert mit der ganzen Situation. Das war kaum verwunderlich.

 

"Ich mag dich.", gab ich schließlich leise flüsternd zu, traute mich nicht einmal, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, die Angst vor der wohl folgenden Ablehnung war einfach viel zu groß.

Stattdessen begnügte ich mich damit, seinen wundervollen Duft einzuatmen.

 

Und Noctis schwieg. Lange. So lange, dass ich schon gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort rechnete.

Aber irgendwann legten sich seine Finger auf meine Schultern und schoben mich sanft so weit von ihm, dass er mir in die Augen sehen konnte.

Ich rechnete mit Ekel, mit Abscheu, sogar mit Verachtung. Aber da war nichts. Lediglich Verwirrung, Überraschung und Unglauben spiegelten sich in seinem Blick wieder.

 

"Ich...bin verlobt.", erwiderte Noctis irgendwann völlig überfordert, kratzte sich mit einer Hand am Hinterkopf, die andere ruhte immer noch auf meiner Schulter. Die Stelle kribbelte angenehm.

 

"Ich weiß.", meinte ich nur lächelnd und es ist das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass mich diese Tatsache wirklich schmerzte.

Aber ich sollte mich schlecht fühlen, mich hier gerade an Lunas Verlobten ran zu schmeißen.

 

"Ich...weiß auch nicht. Das ist...das geht nicht. Selbst wenn ich wollte. Ich liebe Luna."

Auch das wusste ich. Und es war auch in Ordnung. Es war richtig so. Es musste so sein. Noctis muss sich wirklich keinerlei Vorwürfe machen. Das einzige, dass nicht richtig war, bin ich selbst. Und doch...doch wollte ich ihn so sehr. So sehr, dass es weh tat.

Ich muss wirklich blind gewesen sein, dass ich meine Gefühle für den Dunkelhaarigen bisher nie bemerkt habe.

 

"Ich will deiner Zukunft mit Luna nicht im Wege stehen, Noct. Wirklich nicht. Aber darf ich trotzdem einen Wunsch äußern?"

Mein Gegenüber musterte mich erwartend, gab mir stumm zu verstehen, dass ich weiter sprechen sollte.

Und ich äußerte meinen verwerflichen Wunsch.

 

"Schenkst du mir diese eine Nacht? Nur eine Nacht und danach vergessen wir das alles hier und ich werde dich nie wieder mit meinen Gefühlen belästigen."

"Ist es wirklich das was du willst? Würde dich das wirklich glücklich machen?"

Ja. Es würde mich glücklich machen und mich zeitgleich nur noch mehr zerstören. Doch es ist genau das was ich will. Nur ein einziges Mal das Verbotene kosten, es berühren und es lieben.

Also nickte ich.

 

Noctis schien noch eine Weile darüber nachzudenken, doch letztlich erfüllte er mir meinen Wunsch. Ich wusste, dass er es nur tat, um mich nicht leiden sehen zu müssen. Er tat es nur, weil ich es mir eben von ihm wünschte. Doch es hatte für ihn keinerlei tiefere Bedeutung. Nur ein heikler Gefallen, dem man einen Freund tat.

Aber für mich war es so viel mehr. So viel.

 

Seine Lippen legten sich auf meine und etwas in mir explodierte. Dabei war es dumm von mir, wusste ich doch, dass das hier nur eine einmalige Sache, eine Ausnahme, vielleicht sogar nur Mitleid war. Aber ich wollte es, wollte es so sehr. Wollte ihn.

 

Ich zog ihn mit mir, als ich mich bewusst ins Gras fallen ließ, den Kuss dabei nicht unterbrechend und meine Lippen gegen seine bewegend.

Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken, als Noctis den Lippenkontakt schließlich beendete und fragend zu mir herab sah.

 

"Willst du wirklich, dass ich so weit gehe und mit dir...?", er brach ab, doch ich wusste, was er sagen will, er musste es nicht aussprechen.

"Ja.", antwortete ich fest, überzeugt und er legte seine Zweifel ab, beugte sich erneut zu mir herab und vereinte unsere Lippen zu einem weiteren Kuss.

 

Zeitgleich fuhren seine Hände unter mein Shirt und schoben es fahrig nach oben. Er fuhr mit den Fingern ein paar mal über meinen Oberkörper, hielt sich aber nicht lange damit auf, wusste offenbar selbst nicht so recht, ob ein großes Vorspiel in dieser Situation wirklich nötig war.

Es war mir egal. Egal, ob er mich groß vorbereitete oder in Stimmung brachte. Es ging mir nicht um den Sex als solches. Ich wollte ihm nur nah sein, so nah, wie es eben irgend ging und diese ganz besondere, intime Verbindung mit ihm teilen. Das ist alles. Seine Nähe, seinen Körper und seine Wärme spüren, ihn berühren dürfen und mir gut einprägen, wie er sich anfühlt, wie es ist, ihm auf diese Weise nahe zu sein.

 

Und Noctis schien das alles auch nicht unnötig lange hinaus zögern zu wollen und Gefühle vorzuspielen, wo keine waren. Er wollte mir meinen Wunsch erfüllen, das ist alles. Deswegen zögerte er auch nicht lange und machte sich an meiner Hose zu schaffen, zog sie mir aus und tat es binnen Sekunden mit den Boxern gleich, so dass ich völlig entblößt unter ihm lag.

Der Prinz schien unsicher, tat das hier alles zum ersten mal und doch wirkte er entschlossen, es auch wirklich zu tun. Für mich. Weil ich es mir so sehr wünschte.

 

Er sagte nichts, ein kalter Wind kam auf und ich fröstelte, als er unbeholfen mit zwei Fingern in mich eindrang, um mich wenigstens ein wenig auf das Kommende vorzubereiten.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl und es zog im ersten Moment auch wirklich unangenehm. Aber es war kein schlimmes Gefühl. Lediglich ungewohnt und neu.

 

Kurz fragte ich mich, ob es ihn insgeheim vielleicht sogar anwiderte, so etwas mit einem Jungen zu tun.

Immerhin war ich bestimmt nicht derjenige, mit dem er sein erstes Mal haben wollte. Denn weder ich, noch Noctis haben vorher jemals mit jemandem geschlafen. Und ich hätte gelacht, hätte man mir bis vor kurzem noch gesagt, dass ausgerechnet der Prinz von Lucis der erste sein würde, mit dem ich mich dieser sündigen Versuchung hingab. Doch es war gut so. Es gab nichts, was ich danach bereuen würde, denn all das hier, war genau das was ich wollte und begehrte.

 

Ein Blick in seine blauen Augen verriet mir jedoch, dass er keineswegs angewidert war. Was genau in dem zukünftigen Thronerben vor sich ging, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen. Aber es war keine Ablehnung, kein Ekel. Und das machte mich ungemein froh, erleichterte mich zutiefst.

Und langsam, Stück für Stück, kam die Lust und ich stöhnte leise auf, als Noctis erneut mit seinen Fingern in mich stieß.

Und was mich noch glücklicher machte, war die Tatsache, dass es dem Anderen tatsächlich zu gefallen schien, was wir hier taten, nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei ging, denn ich spürte die Erregung in seiner Hose, als er seinen Körper gegen meinen drückte und sein heißer Atem meinen Hals streifte, seine Zunge schließlich über mein Ohr leckte und ich selbst erst in diesem Moment erkannte, wie empfindlich ich an dieser Stelle war.

 

Ich konnte mir ein heißeres Keuchen nicht verkneifen, Ungeduld stieg in mir auf und ich fuhr hastig mit den Fingern unter sein Shirt, wollte seine erhitzte Haut berühren, wollte ihn spüren.

Und er ließ es geschehen, stieß seine Finger fester in mich, entlockte mir ein weiteres Stöhnen und führte meine Finger damit ganz unbewusst zu seiner Hose.

Ich wollte ihn. Jetzt, sofort. Ich will ihn in mir spüren.

 

Meine Lende brannte, ich drückte ihm voller Ungeduld und stummem Verlangen meinen Unterleib entgegen und nestelte an dem Knopf seiner Hose herum, brauchte erstaunlich viele Anläufe, um ihn endlich zu öffnen und ihm das lästige Kleidungsstück von der Hüfte zu streifen.

Bei der Unterhose, übernahm er schließlich wieder selbst die Führung und riss sie sich förmlich vom Leib.

Ich sah die Lust in seinen Augen und Gott, es gefiel mir.

 

Fast schon ehrfürchtig, ließ ich meine Finger über seinen Bauch gleiten, weiter über den Bauchnabel und verharrte letztlich direkt über dem Ansatz seiner pulsierenden Männlichkeit. Ich wollte ihn berühren. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich es durfte.

 

Noctis verharrte in seiner Position, wartete offenbar ab, was ich nun tun würde, doch ich sah, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich jetzt noch beherrschen zu müssen.

Also griff ich nach seiner Hand, zog seine Finger aus mir und spreizte die Beine.

Und er verstand, beugte sich über mich, drückte mir einen Kuss auf, um meinen folgenden leisen Aufschrei zu dämpfen, denn der Schmerz trieb mir doch die Tränen in die Augen.

 

Und als er endlich in mich eindrang, dachte ich, ich sterbe vor Glück.

 

Eine Welle der Gefühle überrollte mich unbarmherzig und ich merkte erst jetzt, dass meine Gefühle für ihn noch viel tiefer reichten, als ich vorerst angenommen habe. Es war, als würde er mein Herz wach rütteln und mir zeigen, wie sehr ich ihn liebte.

 

Der Sex war nicht gut, wir waren beide gänzlich unerfahren in der Hinsicht, ich hatte Schmerzen, Noctis wirkte unbeholfen und wusste nicht recht, was er tun sollte, gab sich einfach seiner entfachten Lust hin und stieß in mich.

Es war nicht gut und doch war es genau perfekt, genau so, wie es eben sein musste. Es ist immerhin normal, dass man kein Experte in dem Gebiet ist, wenn man es vorher noch nie getan hat. Übung macht schließlich den Meister, man musste den Partner erst kennen lernen, sehen, was er mag und nicht. Das erste Mal ist nie so wie man es sich vorstellt, dass ist nur in billigen Liebesfilmen so.

Und doch...doch war es perfekt und genau so, wie ich es wollte. So und nicht anders.

Es war schlecht und perfekt zugleich. Einfach wundervoll.

Und trotz allem, brannte ich vor Lust, es war alles wie in einem Rausch.

Ich nahm nur noch ihn war, alles von ihm. Seine Wärme, seinen Atem, sein Duft und sein leises Keuchen, als er sich in mir bewegte.

 

Dann traf er eher durch Zufall diesen einen Punkt in mir der mich Sterne sehen ließ und ich stöhnte haltlos auf, krallte meine Finger in seine Schultern und hauchte seinen Namen.

Daraufhin versuchte Noctis schließlich, genau diesen Punkt immer und immer wieder zu treffen, ihn bewusst zu malträtieren.

Der Sex wurde besser. Noctis bekam langsam ein Gefühl dafür, wie er mich zu behandeln hat, welcher Rhythmus und welcher Winkel der beste ist.

Und Gott, ich liebte ihn. In diesem Moment liebte ich ihn so sehr, dass ich heulen könnte.

 

Dann spürte ich den Höhepunkt nähern und obwohl alles in mir so sehr nach ihm verlangte, förmlich schrie, wollte ich doch nicht, dass das hier jemals vorbei ging. Denn es wird nie wieder passieren.

Aber ich konnte es nicht aufhalten, die Welle der Lust überrollte mich einfach und letztlich war es Noctis der meinen Namen stöhnte, der meinen Orgasmus erbarmungslos über mich herein brechen und mich haltlos stöhnend diesem erliegen ließ. Ich hasste und liebte dieses Gefühl zugleich.

 

Nur ein paar Stöße später, kam auch Noctis letztlich tief in mir und ich krallte meine Finger nur noch fester in seine Schultern, wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Doch ich wusste, dass ich es musste. Da machte ich mir nichts vor.

 

Aber mir brannte etwas auf der Zunge. Ich wusste es war dumm, aber ich wollte es ihm so gerne sagen. Es musste einfach raus, auch wenn es keinerlei Sinn hatte, ihm diese Worte zu sagen. Doch ich wollte es einfach tun, wollte dass der Blauäugige weiß, was ich für ihn fühle. Wenigstens dieses eine Mal.

 

"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterten ich also in die Stille der Nacht.

 

Ich wusste, dass Noctis mich gehört hatte. Doch eine Antwort erhielt ich nicht.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Wenig später auf unserer Reise kamen wir in Altissia an. Doch leider zu spät. Wir konnten Luna nicht mehr retten. Ardyn hat sie getötet.

 

Lunafreyas Tod war hart für Noctis. Mehr als hart. Es riss ihm regelrecht den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

Und es tat mir unglaublich weh, ihn so leiden zu sehen. Und anders als Gladiolus, konnte ich ihm keine Vorwürfe machen, dass er so fertig war. Wer konnte es ihm auch verdenken? Er hat so viel verloren. Seinen Vater, sein Königreich und nun auch noch seine Verlobte. Er hat alles verloren, wofür er gekämpft und gelebt hat. Und ich wollte ihm sollte gerne helfen. Doch ich wusste nicht wie. Was konnte ich schon groß tun? Ich selbst gehöre doch zu dem Abschaum, der Noctis alles genommen hat. Er müsste mich hassen. Doch er tat es nicht. Obwohl er mittlerweile um meine Herkunft weiß.

 

Ich stand im Türrahmen des Hotels in dem wir uns vor drei Tagen niedergelassen hatten und beobachtete den Prinzen dabei, wie er völlig am Ende auf dem Bett hockte, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

 

Ich würde jetzt gerne zu ihm gehen. Aber durfte ich das? Wollte er mich überhaupt sehen? Ausgerechnet mich? Jemanden aus Nilfheim? Bestimmt nicht. Ich würde es wahrscheinlich sogar nur noch schlimmer machen.

 

Dabei liebte ich ihn. Mittlerweile so sehr. Je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr habe ich Noctis lieben gelernt.

Ich hatte unsere einzige gemeinsame Nacht nie vergessen. Er auch nicht. Doch er sprach nicht mehr darüber. War ja auch nicht nötig, schließlich war das damals nur eine einmalige Sache.

Doch stand ich ihm damit nicht nah genug, um ihn trösten zu dürfen?

Vermutlich schon. Wäre ich nicht aus Nilfheim. Dabei hasste ich mich ohnehin schon für meine Herkunft. Und Noctis seine Verfassung an der meine ursprüngliche Heimat Schuld trug, machte es nicht gerade besser.

 

 

"Noct?"

Trotz meiner vielen Zweifel entschloss ich mich letztlich dazu, den Blauäugigen doch anzusprechen.

Er antwortete mir nicht, also trat ich vorsichtig in den Raum, näherte mich ihm und blieb dann hinter ihm stehen.

Er sah völlig fertig aus und es zerriss mir das Herz ihn so zu sehen.

Er hat die Person die er liebte verloren. Was konnte ich da schon tun? Ich liebte ihn auch, aber ich war nicht Luna. Was will er mit der Liebe eines dreckigen Nilfheimers? Ich werde seine Verlobte nie ersetzen können, wie sehr ich es auch versuchen würde. Alles was ich tun konnte, ist jetzt für ihn da zu sein.

 

"Noct, hör mal ich...", fing ich dann an, doch er unterbrach mich.

"Bitte, lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

Ich verstummte, dachte nach.

Ich wollte ihm so gerne helfen. Ich könnte ihm Luna nicht zurück bringen, aber bin ich wirklich nicht in der Lage dazu, sein Herz wenigstens ein wenig zu flicken, seine Schmerzen zu lindern?

 

"Ich weiß, ich bin nicht Luna. Aber vergiss nicht, dass ich dich auch liebe. Also, wenn du jemanden brauchst, ich bin für dich da."

"Und was kannst du bitte schon tun?! Wie sollst mir ausgerechnet du helfen, wo du doch selbst zu Nilfheim gehörst?!", fauchte Noctis plötzlich wütend auf.

Ich wusste, dass er es nicht so meinte. Wirklich nicht. Er ist seelisch momentan einfach so fertig, dass er nicht weiter über die ihm entweichenden Worte nachdenkt.

Et meint es nicht so. Aber es tat trotzdem ungemein weh, denn ich wusste doch selbst dass er recht hatte. Ich bin nichts weiter als Abschaum!

 

"Ich wollte doch nur...", diesmal brach ich selbst ab, denn ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte.

Auch Noctis erwiderte nichts, sah mich nicht einmal an und letztlich wurde es mir zu viel, ich schüttelte den Kopf und verließ das Hotelzimmer schließlich.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Wie schlecht Noctis sein Zustand auch war, die Reise musste fortgesetzt werden und der Dunkelhaarige musste seine Bestimmung erfüllen, ob er nun wollte oder nicht.

Also brachen wir nach zwei weiteren vergangenen Tagen erneut auf.

Doch die Reise verlief auch weiterhin alles andere als reibungslos und während unserer Zugreise, wurde ich durch Ardyns Schuld vom Rest der Gruppe getrennt.

Er hielt mich in seiner Gewalt und auch wenn Noctis und ich die letzten zwei Tage nicht miteinander gesprochen hatten, wusste ich, dass er zusammen mit Gladiolus und Ignis kommen würde, um mich zu retten. Auch wenn ich nur ein dreckiger Nilfheimer bin, würden mich meine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen. Davon war ich überzeugt.

 

Und ich sollte recht behalten. Sie kamen um mich aus Ardyns Gewalt zu holen. Auch wenn es noch einen weiteren Grund gab, weshalb sie den Ort meiner Gefangenschaft aufgesucht hatten. Noctis musste den Kristall zerstören, der seine Kräfte hemmt.

Aber sie waren auch hier, um mich zu retten! Und um Ardyn endlich zu besiegen. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

 

Sie haben mich gerettet, doch sie haben lange gebraucht. Lange genug, damit Ardyn meinen Willen brechen, mir immer und immer wieder einbläuen konnte, wie wertlos ich für Noctis doch war. Ich war schwach, nutzlos, nur Dreck. Und ich fing an, dass wirklich zu glauben. Er brach mich zwar nicht körperlich, jedoch seelisch und das war bei weitem schlimmer.

Und er hat mir gezeigt, dass Noctis mich nie haben wollen, nie meine Gefühle erwidern wird. Ich wusste, dass er recht hatte. Und die Erkenntnis tat so weh, dass es mir das Herz zusammen drückte und mir die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Doch ich weinte nicht. Nicht mehr. Es hätte keinen Sinn deswegen Tränen zu vergießen. Denn das habe ich schon oft genug getan. Heimlich, allein und von niemandem bemerkt, hatte ich aufgrund meiner unerwiderten Liebe zu dem Prinzen immer und immer wieder Tränen vergossen, so lange, bis einfach mehr keine übrig waren und ich aufgab.

Ardyn hatte mich gebrochen, so einfach und so schnell.

 

Die Narben an meinen Hand- und Fußgelenken die von den metallenen Fesseln mit dem ich an dem kreuzähnlichen Gebilde befestigt war, würden wohl noch eine ganze Weile zu sehen sein.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Die Nächte wurden länger und die Tage immer kürzer. Selbst tagsüber wurde es mittlerweile kaum noch hell.

Kein Wunder also, dass ich nachdenklich im Dunkeln draußen stand, obwohl es erst Nachmittag war.

 

Die Neonröhren, die das Schild mit dem Namen der herunter gekommenen Raststätte beleuchteten, spendeten kaum Licht auf der Straße vor dem Lokal.

Viel los war hier draußen nicht mehr, es war mittlerweile zu gefährlich, denn kaum wurde es dunkel, kamen die Siecher aus ihren Verstecken gekrochen. Ich war somit allein. Draußen zumindest.

Aber ich brauchte die mehr oder weniger frische Luft draußen, um meinen Kopf ein wenig herunter zu kühlen und meine wirren Gedanken zu ordnen.

Der Regen und der herrschende Wind der mir dabei ins Gesicht peitschte, bekam kaum Aufmerksamkeit von mir.

 

Es ist nun ein paar Stunden her, dass Noctis, Gladiolus und Ignis mich aus Ardyns Gewalt befreit haben. Danach sind wir vorerst zurück nach Kap Caem um unsere Vorräte aufzufüllen, Kräfte zu tanken und uns auf die letzte kommende Schlacht mit Ardyn vorzubereiten.

Unsere Reise neigte sich somit dem Ende zu. Unsere Reise und meine Zeit an Noctis Seite.

Aber vielleicht ist es auch besser so. Dann muss er meine Anwesenheit nicht mehr ertragen.

 

Mir war kalt und ich war mittlerweile bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, aber ich wollte nicht zurück zu den anderen in's Innere des Leuchtturms auf dem Berg wo sie sich niedergelassen hatten. Immerhin hatten mich meine Beine gerade deshalb die Straße runter zu einer kleinen Raststätte getragen, damit ich ein wenig für mich allein war.

 

Doch ich sollte nicht lange allein bleiben, denn kurze Zeit später konnte ich Schritte hinter mir hören und drehte mich zu der Quelle dieser um.

Noctis.

 

Der Andere blieb unmittelbar vor mir stehen und musterte mich aus seinen blauen Augen, die mittlerweile jeglichen Glanz eingebüßt haben. Aber es ist auch kein Wunder. Es ist einfach zu viel passiert. Zu viel schlechtes.

 

"Es tut mir leid, dass wir so lange gebraucht haben, um dich zu finden und zu retten.", fing der Prinz, mittlerweile König dann an und senkte betrübt den Blick.

Doch ich schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte.

 

"Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest. Dass du mich retten würdest. Jemanden wie mich. Abschaum aus Nilfheim..."

Diesmal war es an Noctis den Kopf zu schütteln, dann kam er noch näher auf mich zu und noch ehe ich hätte reagieren können, zog er mich in seine Arme und drückte mich fest an sich.

 

"Es tut mir leid, was ich dir in Altissia gesagt habe. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Ich war nur so wütend und verzweifelt, aber es war nicht richtig von mir, es ausgerechnet an dir auszulassen. Ich weiß, dass du mir bloß helfen wolltest."

Seine Umarmung verstärkte sich nur und seine Stimme tränkte sich in Verzweiflung.

 

"Es ist mir total egal, woher du kommst, was du bist. Du bist mein Freund, schon so viele Jahre. Es ist nicht fair jemanden für seine Herkunft zu bestrafen, denn die kann man sich nicht aussuchen. Aber für mich gehörst du zu Insomnia. Schon immer. Und ich weiß, dass du mich nie betrügen würdest und immer hinter mir stehst. Du gehörst zu mir. An meine Seite...in meine Arme."

 

Dann löste Noctis die Umarmung und legte seine Hände stattdessen auf mein Gesicht, umfing es und zog es zu sich heran.

 

"Als du vom Zug gestürzt bist, dachte ich wirklich, dass ich jetzt auch noch dich verloren hätte. Ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wäre dem wirklich so gewesen. Aber ich habe fest daran geglaubt, dass du noch lebst. Ich brauche dich Prompto. Nein, du bist nicht Luna, du wirst sie auch nie ersetzen können. Das sollst du auch gar nicht. Aber du kannst mich reparieren. Du liebst mich doch, nicht wahr?"

Ich nickte, war zu einer anderen Antwort gar nicht imstande, wollte erst alles hören, was Noctis zu sagen hatte.

 

"Ich werde es versuchen, weißt du? Ich werde es wirklich mit aller Macht versuchen, mich auch in dich zu verlieben, es zuzulassen, dass mein Herz sich für eine neue Person öffnet. Du bist mir wichtig Prompto. So unheimlich wichtig. Und ich bin ja so froh, dass ich dich nicht auch noch verloren habe."

 

Und Noctis weinte. Weinte für mich, weinte wegen mir.

Und als sich unsere vom Regen nassen Lippen trafen, hätte ich fast mitgeweint.

Und ich liebte ihn. In diesem Moment so sehr. Die Gefühle waren genauso stark, wie damals in unserer gemeinsamen Nacht. Vielleicht sogar stärker. Sie überschwemmten mich, spülten alles schlechte einfach hinfort, ließen mich Ardyns grausame Worte einfach vergessen.

 

Noctis war kaputt. Aber ich würde wirklich alles daran setzen, ihn wieder zu reparieren. Das schwöre ich.

 

Als er sich wieder von mir löste, lächelte ich ihn sanft an, wischte ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

 

"Ich liebe dich Noctis.", hauchte ich dann und zauberte auch dem Blauäugigen den Anflug eines Lächelns aufs Gesicht.

"Verlass mich nicht auch noch.", flüsterte er zurück.

So wie es sein Vater und Luna getan haben. Das wollte er noch sagen, dass wusste ich. Doch er tat es nicht. Es war auch nicht nötig.

Ich war glücklich. So glücklich, dass es schon weh tat. Und ich konnte es kaum fassen, dass er mich tatsächlich will. Ausgerechnet mich.

 

"Niemals.", bestätigte ich ihm dann und versuchte seine Ängste und Zweifel wenigstens ein klein wenig zu lindern.

 

Noctis griff nach meiner Hand, verschränkte unsere Finger miteinander und lächelte. Seine Tränen waren versiegt.

 

"Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist und wir Ardyn und Nilfheim vernichtet haben, wollen wir dann zusammen auf die Chocobo-Ranch?"

 

Und ich lachte, denn irgendwie kannte mich Noctis doch zu gut.

 

"Ja."

 

 

 

 

_\- End -_


End file.
